Halo
by titangirl161
Summary: one-shot Sequel-ish story to Lost Lives. Goku has a short chat with his old gaurdian.


Friends and haters, I'm back again, to write another Saiyuki story! Yay! Now this one was inspired the first time I heard the song Halo, and I've spent a few moths trying to put it together, and now it's ready! WARNING: while it's not a direct continuation, it is related to a previous story Lost Lives, so it may not make a lot of sense if you haven't read that one. With that being said, my puppy- muse Scribble will do the disclaimer and we will begin!

Scribble: We do own Saiyuki- if only we could write something as wonderful as Minekura-sensei did (we cried so hard at the end of Gaiden), but we cannot, so we are re-hashing her story. We also do not own the song Halo, which belongs to Beyonce.

Me: I listened to that song the whole time writing this, so I would suggest the same while everyone reads this, if you would like. Now on with the fic!

Note: This was un-beta'd, since my best friend/beat wasn't able to get around to it and I really wanted to post it.

Dedication: This story is dedicated to lovessgirl-68 and Waifine, who both seem to enjoy reading my stories as much asI enjoy writing them! ^_^

Halo

"Sanzo, where are you?" Goku cried out, getting a little panicked as he ran into the forest.

It had been a normal day for the Sanzo-ikkou. They were getting attacked by random demon assassins and were kicking butt and taking names as they usually did. But then they got split up, Sanzo disappeared off into the forest, but he looked very hurt and Goku was racing around, looking for him to make sure he was ok.

He soon saw a flash of blonde and knew who it was immediately, despite the fact his view of the face was blocked by three demons in front of it. "Sanzo!" he cried out, swinging his staff into the demons and defeating them instantly. He ran up to the monk who was like a father to him. "San-" he only got that far before he realized.

Something was wrong. Very wrong. It still looked like Sanzo on the outside, but the eyes looked different. The expression was wrong too. There also seemed to be a light shining around him, almost like a halo, and Goku was once again reminded how much he looked like the sun. But he knew it wasn't Sanzo.

However, almost immediately he knew who it was. And as if to confirm, the man looked up at him, and recognition shone out of his eyes. "Goku…you've gotten so much bigger, but it's…it's really you."

"K-Konzen," Goku managed to stutter out through his shock.

Goku remembered instances, like flashes in a camera. Seeing him for the first saying. Saying her looked like the sun, while successfully pulling his hair out. When Konzen gave him a name. Watching the cherry blossoms fall. Running with him through a corridor, trying to get away from someone or something Goku couldn't remember, and finally finding the gate, only to have it close, leaving only enough time for Goku to get through while Konzen used all his strength to hold it open, until he couldn't anymore and-

Goku violently shook his head. He didn't want to remember what came next; he didn't need to remember to know it couldn't have been pleasant.

Goku looked back up at him. Here Konzen was, the past Sanzo who had taken care of Goku first, and who came back to be his sun once again, but right now, Konzen was the one sitting in front of him.

"But…how…?" Goku couldn't even finish his question.

Konzen sat up a little. "Your friend here got knocked out, which allowed me to wake up. However, it won't last for long and I think this is only a one time thing. What's my name now?" he asked.

Goku almost didn't realize he had been asked a question. "Huh? Oh! Uh, the 31st of China, Genjyo Sanzo."

"A Sanzo, huh? Wow, that's pretty good. How about Kenren and Tenpou? How did they come out?"

Goku just stared in silence. Then, "WHO?"

Konzen looked vaguely surprised before understanding. "So you don't remember them. I see, it's just as well I suppose."

Goku sat down next to Konzen, still staring up at him, as if in awe. He still couldn't believe he was seeing his old guardian again, after all this time. He looked like he hadn't changed at all, and Goku…well, Konzen said he looked different, but he really didn't feel all that different. "Do…you know about Sanzo?" he asked timidly.

"This guy? I had a brief conversation with him before I came out. What a gloomy guy. I almost can't believe I came back as him, we barely agree on anything at all."

Goku couldn't help but laugh. It sounded like both of them to him.

"How have you been, Goku?" Konzen asked softly.

"Me? Well, I was trapped in a cave for a long time which was terrible, but you- Sanzo- rescued me. And I stay with you, and sometimes go on missions and stuff, in fact we're on a mission right now, and we're with Gojyo and Hakkai, and it's really cool!"

A soft smile came to Konzen's face. "So you have a home and friends down here. That's good. And…did I keep my promise?"

Goku remembered what Konzen told him as the gates were closing. _You were the one who reached out to me first. Next time I promise I'll be the one to reach for you. I'll definitely reach for you_. And he remembered Sanzo outside the cave, stretching out a half covered hand, offering it to the small child in the cave as Goku sat in shock. "Yeah, you kept your promise. You reached out to take my hand."

"Good. I'm glad." And then his eyes widened and he fell over to his side.

"Konzen!" Goku cried, catching him and holding him in his lap. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Konzen took a deep breathe. "He's trying to wake up now, and so I'll have to leave."

"No! You can't! You just got here, and I haven't seen you in so long! Please don't go yet!"

Konzen smiled. "What do you mean, you haven't seen me? You see me all the time…I just look a little different now." He reached up and touched Goku cheek. "Remember this Goku: while the two of us don't agree on much, there is one thing we both agree on, and that is that we both care for you deeply, even if he can't say it, he does try to show it, even if he doesn't always do it the right way. And as long as you want us to, he, I, will always be by your side." Hs hand dropped and he smiled. "It's a shame he cut his hair though. After all, you were the one who said it shined like the sun." And Konzen closed his eyes.

Still holding him, a few tears slipped out of his eyes. "It doesn't matter! It doesn't! You still look just like the sun, even without it! Even from the first time I saw Sanzo, I thought he was the sun! He is! You are! No matter what has happened or how much time has gone by, you're still my sun, and you always will be! Because it never changed! I never changed! In whatever life I lead, you're the only one who can do it! I've always had the same sun!"

And both Konzen and Sanzo heard Goku's outburst, and Konzen whispered softly inside Sanzo, 'I know we're both thinking it, so you tell him, it will have more meaning coming from you.' And then he was gone.

And as Goku held on, tears still falling, he heard a voice speak. "You may say I'm the sun," he said slowly.

Goku looked down and saw eyes opened, and heard the change in the voice. "Sanzo?"

Sanzo reached his hand up and touched Goku's face, just as Konzen had minutes before. "Even still," he said as he looked up into Goku's golden eyes. "Even a sun is meaningless if there's no one there to see it."

Goku felt himself smile. "Sanzo!" he cried, throwing his arms around the monk.

"OW! BAKA SARU!" Sanzo screamed, swinging his harisen and hitting Goku. "Are you trying to kill me? You nearly broke all my ribs there!"

"Ow," Goku whined.

"There you guys are!" a voice called, and the two looked up to Hakkai and Gojyo, riding Hakuryu in Jeep form. "We were looking everywhere for you! Hurry up or we won't get to the next town before nightfall!" Hakkai called out.

Goku jumped up and grabbed Sanzo's hand, pulling him up. "Let's go, or else we won't make it to the next town before dinner!"

"That's not what he said, monkey," Gojyo muttered.

"I'm not a monkey!" Goku screamed running towards the Jeep to pick another fight with Gojyo.

Sanzo sighed, and lit a cigarette as he walked back to the Jeep to join the others.

The Sanzo-ikkou was back together, ready for whatever came next.

Scribble: Your endings suck!

Me: Eh, it's not my best ending, but I couldn't come up with anything better, so I'll forgive myself for that. So, my newest Saiyuki story! Yay! I'm going to be writing an YYH fic next, but I'll return to Saiyuki some day (I already have another longer story I'm putting together in my mind)! So tell me how it is! Worthless flames suck, con crit helps me improve, and good reviews are loved. Long Live the Sanzo-ikkou!

-titangirl161


End file.
